degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cannonball/@comment-4109358-20130804184508
I sort of wanna counter argue the "too many relationship based plots" controversey. Although, I do agree that there are more than enough relationship based plots on this show, I think that there is a sad truth behind why Degrassi isn't so issue based anymore. First off, the fanbase of this show has changed a shit ton. But here's why; teenagers today are pretty fucking different from teenagers in the early-mid 2000s. Alot of viewers then more than likely could give two shits about couples on the show. Yes, they probably were fond of some of the couples, but most of the time, seeing a couple they liked wasn't the highlight of an episode. Another thing I would like to bring up is that there was barely any social media then. There was no Tumblr or Twitter for fans, writers, and producers to connect with each other. The writers were able to go with their own gut about what plots to write instead of going along with what fans say about what to put in episodes. Degrassi isn't the only drama on television where many of the storylines where romantic relationships play a major role. But, I think another reason for the large amount of relationship plots is Degrassi wanting to be viewed as if it were like dramas you see on ABC Family or The CW. I think I know why Season 8 and 9 were probably the worst seasons of Degrassi in my opinion is because in the timeframe from 2008-2010, which is when shows like Gossip Girl, 90210, Secret Life of the American Teenager, The Vampire Diaries, etc were becoming extremely popular with teens. Those shows are the fucking epitome of relationshp based storylines and characters that look like supermodels. Degrassi's viewership was starting to fall around that time as well and I'm sure those shows being on the air played a huge part in that. Teens were losing interest in shows like Degrassi and their non-glamourous characters, mediocre camera quality, and its base touching of real teen issues. Season 8 and 9 were screaming "we're trying to be like network television dramas, but we don't live up to most of their standards!" But then, Season 10 happened. Season 10 had amazing camera quality and it looked like it can pass for a show you'd see on The CW. It gained more viewership and it exploded into a huge fandom. Now, let's talk about us, the fandom. We've all said we're sick of the relationship plots, but, we're also the ones that stan for our beloved otps and hell, sometimes seeing our favourite couple is the highlight of an episode. We get excited when a couple gets together, or get angered when a couple gets together. We all talk about how much we love and hate certain couples. With that being said, I think the writers see our love for certain couples as us saying "we'd rather have relationship plots than issue plots". I know that isn't the true, but the writers are actually stupid enough to use what fans say as a huge part of their writing process. I wouldn't be surprised if they loved watching the fandom go at each others' throats in a good 'ol ship war. Hell, maybe they're so many relationship plots because these fuckass writers enjoy seeing fans fight with each other over two couples. Now, I'm not saying that we need to stop stanning for couples to get more issue based plots. I won't stop. I'm saying that the writers need to be the bigger man in this mess and stop using what fans say to write the damn episodes.